The Scientific Core of the proposed Parents' Translational Research Center will coordinate the research needs ofthe three Core projects and pilot studies. The overall aims ofthe Scientific Core are to: 1) Manage the collecfion, processing, analysis and publication of data emanating from the studies in an efficient manner; 2) Maintain the highest level of research ethics, data integrity and methodological standards for all activities; and 3) Incorporate communications expertise to translate our findings into useful, evidence-based tools for parents and other consumers. Within the Core, the day-to-day management ofthe research, communication, training and mentoring functions will be served by a weekly Center Management Team consisting of Drs. McLellan (Center Director), Winters (Associate Center Director), Arria (Scientific Director), Ms. Faranda Diedrich (Coordinator); and Mr. Pasierb (CEO, The Partnership for Drug Free America). The Center Management Team will facilitate planning, coordinafion, and Implementafion of the research projects, plan analyses and promote collaboration. This core will use the existing Data Management Unit, as well as the IRB and Data Safety and Monitoring Board (DSMB) already funcfioning within the Treatment Research Institute (TRI). The Scientific Core will provide important core services to all projects and investigators (Scientific Decision Making, Scientific Review and Guidance, Study Coordination, Data Management, and Data Sharing with Other Centers). Initial training of all research assistants, coordinators and investigators will be a key responsibility of the Scientific Core, providing standardized, center-wide training in four generic research procedures necessary for efficient operation of all Center studies (interviewer training, participant recruitment, assurance of participant safety and confidentiality, and patient tracking and follow-up). Mentoring of New Investigators will be managed by a specially appointed Director of Training and Mentoring (Dr. Kirby) who will be charged with monitoring and fostering the developing careers of fellows and new scientists within the Center. Finally, the Scientific Core (with its Advisory Boards) will be responsible for selecting and managing two pilot projects each year, using a review process that encourages work by New Investigators.